Summitek, Incorporated proposes the development of a new type of biological fluids pump (BFP). The pump has no shaft seals or valves in the conventional sense. It is electronically controlled and can produce variable flow during a single cycle. The pump could, for example, simulate the output of a heart ventricle. Because of this control, pump output can be altered rapidly or placed in a 'free wheel' mode where the pump appears to not exist. Thus, it could act as an assist device "operating" only when needed. The BFP should find application for more than blood pumping. A miniature version of the pump could be implanted and used for drug delivery. The pump could be used in place of current peristaltic or roller pumps for many applications including the pumping of cells in cell culture chemostats.